


A Small Hindrance, Really

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Humour, Ignis' crush on Prompto, Manacles, Noctis is a little shit, Other, Wacky Hijinks with the Lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Ignis frowns. “This isn’t funny.”Amidst the laughter Noctis shakes his head, clutching his stomach as tears leak down his eyes and Gladio manages to say, “this is the best thing I’ve ever seen,” before collapsing onto his back on the floor, raucous laughter echoing in the tunnel.





	A Small Hindrance, Really

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is I churned it out in under an hour and it's for some reason it's the funniest mental image I've ever had.

When they finally find Ignis amidst the underground tunnels and corpses and half-digested food, he’s standing in the middle of a chamber, wrists chained above his head by glowing manacles that connect to the ceiling by thick chain-links, and he looks, quite frankly, completely fucking done with his situation.

Ignis doesn't even blink and between one moment and the next Noctis is on the floor wheezing up a storm and Gladio is using one of the walls - god what it _is_ that gooey substance on them anyway? - as a crutch to keep himself from falling over. Prompto at least has the decency to cover his mouth and turn away to muffle his snickers.

Ignis frowns. “This isn’t funny.”

Amidst the laughter Noctis shakes his head, clutching his stomach as tears leak down his eyes and Gladio manages to say, “this is the best thing I’ve ever seen,” before collapsing onto his back on the floor, raucous laughter echoing in the tunnel.

They both look like absolute shit even though Ignis is almost completely certain that most of the blood covering staining them probably isn't even theirs. Prompto clicks his teeth, walking over and standing in front of Ignis with hands on his hips, and he looks up at the manacles with a vaguely awed look on his face. “So,” he says, “any key to those things or…?”

“If there were,” Ignis grits out through his teeth, irritated and seething at the mud that's caked all over his body and the gooey stuff on the walls that’s been slowly dripping onto his hair, “do you think I’d still be here?”

To Prompto’s absolute credit he keeps his wince to a bare minimum and even though there’s still humour in his eyes he does seem to be thinking of a way to undo whatever these manacles are made of. Either that or he’s seriously contemplating taking 500 photos for his scrapbook and either one is just as likely as the other.

Ignis really hopes that it’s the former because this situation is humiliating enough as it is. He could deal with being dragged down here by, ya know, _actual people_ but since his friends are obviously cursed - and surely they must be because this never happens when he’s on his own - he’d ended up getting dragged down here by almost naked rat...things. Honestly he’s not entirely sure if they’re rats, unhygienic humans or a hybrid of both but either way it’s an embarrassing experience he’d rather not repeat.

There’s a half-naked dead guy in the corner whose covered in a burning substance that he’s been trying to ignore for the past day he’s been down here and most of the corpses at his feet are where these creatures had tried to drag him off to wherever and he’d ended up snapping their necks with his legs.

Their own damn fault for not tying him up properly when they had the chance.

Prompto circles around him a few times before stopping at his back. “Okay,” he says, “pretty sure these things are a mechanical device so I _should_ be able to undo them, like, theoretically but…”

Gladio crosses his legs where he’s laying on the floor, tilting his head back to grin at Ignis’ predicament. He’s going to make it worse. Ignis has a feeling and his feeling is never wrong where his friends’ bullshit is concerned. “Just climb up his back, Prompto. Put her legs around his shoulders and you’ll be steady as anything!”

Ignis stills, face going pale though he’s sure it’s hardly noticeable underneath all the dirt and Prompto, bless him and his silly golden heart, sees no problem with that and simply turns to Noctis for confirmation and of _course_ Noctis agrees because Noctis is a fucking traitor and he always has been.

It’s bad enough that Ignis has to deal with his crush sitting next to him in the car all the time and _then_ seeing said crush in the morning with sleep-mussed hair and his glasses on but _now_ he’s gotta deal with having Prompto climbing up his back and clinging to his shoulders? Wonderful. Absolutely perfect nothing could possibly beat this experience.

Prompto clambers up his back with barely any effort and sits on one shoulder, legs wrapped around Ignis’ torso to keep himself balanced, and Ignis mouths, ‘I hate you’, at Noctis and Gladio. Prompto’s stomach presses against the side of his face, lean muscle stretching as he leans up to tinker with the manacles.

Ignis takes a very deep breath and tries very hard not to think about any other more favourable  situations where he’d like to have Prompto’s legs around head. Really, this is all Luna’s fault for asking Prompto to be Noctis’ friend to begin with.

A clink and one of the manacles falls away, letting Ignis carefully roll his shoulder and slowly lower his arm so he doesn't accidentally knock Prompto off his balance. Noctis summons some popcorn and shares the bag with Gladio. Asshole.

The next manacle, unfortunately, isn’t nearly as easy to undo and Prompto has to lean back to reach it or risk upsetting the careful balance they have together by clambering onto Ignis’ other side. He chooses to lean back, muttering a short apology under his breath as his legs kick out to stabilize him, thighs digging into Ignis’ shoulder and neck like a particularly cruel seductive joke.

Something snaps.

“Uh oh.”

“What did you _do_?”

As they all look up to see what’s happened Ignis can’t help the sense of dread that settles into his stomach when he sees the sheepish look on Prompto’s face. Before Gladio manages to say what they all know needs to be done out loud, Ignis allows himself the contemplation of never interacting with these idiots again for the next two years. He’ll get a new identity and go live as a farmer in Tenebrae or something.

“We’re going to need to dig out the entire chain and try to cut the manacle off huh?”

“Please,” Ignis mutters, “just get me drunk first.”


End file.
